Love Can't Lie
by SweetBebot
Summary: DISCONTINUED! They were inlove, they happy and content with each other, but his parents don't approve of her. who would he pick his true love or his family. a sakuraXsasuke pairing. also sakuraXgaara and a maybe sakuraXneji
1. Chapter 1: I LOVE HIM

1st chapter "I LOVE HIM!"

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?" though Sakura while star gazing in her balcony.

"Hello! It's 10:30 pm. He's probably sleeping already…..and were going to a meeting early in the morning tomorrow, AND he knows he'll need especially that you're going to bug him all day tomorrow". said INNER SAKURA.

You know……your such a kill joy. Is it bad to just wonder what my Sasuke is doing ? And beside I have the right to be with him tomorrow and it's not called bug it's called "spending time" god!" replied Sakura to her inner self.

" Whatever girl, I'm really tired can't we just go to sleep and stop thinking about our lover boy beside we ARE going to see him tomorrow". said INNER SAKURA

"All right". agreed Sakura

Sakura then got her self ready to bed then got her outfit, which consist of a black cinched-waist dress that ends 3 inches above her knee and has two cuts on each of her sides her and her ankle boots prepared then set her alarm clock, then finally got to bed.

Sakura is in now a Chunnin and now Tsunade's apprentice. After two years of intense training under Tsunade, Sakura has become a great Chunnin and a excellent medical ninja. All of her friends, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino Kiba and of course Sasuke are also Chunnin.

The next morning Sakura got ready to go to the academy, she has an hour to fix her self so she didn't have to hurry. she was about to enter the bathroom when her 'hello kitty' phone rang.

"RING RING!"

She went over to the phone the answer it. "hello?"

"Sakura! I wanna walk with you to the academy. I'll go by your house in 45 mins. I have something I wanna talk about with you PRIVATELY!". exclaimed INO

"About what Ino". asked Sakura

"Just! okay so get your ass ready in about 45 mins okay! Wait for me! Bye" snapped INO.

"Bye..…."said Sakura but she already hanged up.

Sakura just finish taking a shower and was brushing her teeth, when she was done she got out of the bathroom only in a towel.

"I wonder?" Sakura whispered when she saw the window open in her bedroom.

"I didn't remember opening it……maybe I did when I was talking to Ino". she continued shutting the window close.

Just about she turns somebody called her from behind.

"Sakura"

"AHH---!" screamed Sakura but was silence by a kiss.

"Sasuke" she whispered after they broke the kiss.

Then their lips met again, this time more passionate. Sasuke then lead her to the bed then gently push her. They continue to kiss then……

"Sasuke it's 7:30 am. What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sakura getting out of Sasuke's arms standing up and stopping them before something actually happens besides she was only in a towel, it would be easy for him to just remove it.

"well I wanted to see you isn't that obvious?" replied Sasuke standing up then giving Sakura a kiss on the lips the moving his way down, but she immediately stop him.

Sakura's emerald eyes locked with Sasuke's dark onyx eyes, looking at him seriously. Sasuke then turned around already knowing what she meant. As soon as Sasuke turned she immediately got dress.

"Sasuke can you walk alone to the academy today?" asked Sakura

"why? you don't want to walk with me anymore now?" said Sasuke giving Sakura a cute sad face.

"no silly, Ino just called me and she want to talk to me about something". explain Sakura smiling at him.

Then they heard a knock on the door downstairs. few seconds later Sakura's mom was yelling that Ino's here.

"all right, I'll see you later. Bye….I love you". said Sasuke

"I love you too!" replied Sakura

He kissed her one more time then made his way to her window then jump out. Just the Ino came bursting to Sakura's room.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" scowled Ino

"well sorry, you were 15 mins early!" retorted Sakura.

"SIGH…so….why are you staring at your window? Did something…..wonderful happened to your window?" said Ino in a mocking way.

"Shut up!" beamed Sakura hitting Ino playfully in the arm.

"well then let's go!" said Ino

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke just got put of Sakura's room and was now dusting himself when……

"Sasuke!" screamed the very cheery…….Naruto, who else.

"Ahhh, perfect, just perfect. First your girlfriend wants u to walk alone then this "dobe" comes screaming my name and making very one look at me and worse thinking what I'm doing here." whispered Sauke to himself. Then sigh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ino what do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura

Ino and Sakura are now walking their way to the academy, and taking the long way their so they'll have lots of time to talk without anyone interrupting them. Cause nobody would take the long way to the academy especially the boys…..coz they're too lazy.

"well I want to talk about……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so Sasuke what were you doing by Sakura's?" asked Naruto.

"well I wanted to see and of course talk to her". answered Sasuke

"so…did you?"

"of course"

Then why are you not walking with her?

"she had something to talk about with Ino, they're walking to the academy and she also said that it's private! And even if she didn't say it is I wouldn't have walk with them anyways" answer Sasuke getting annoyed by Naruto for keep asking him stupid questions.

"Why not?"

"of course I don't want to hear their girl talk who knows what they would talk about!" said Sasuke wanting to hit Naruto for being so slow in the head but decided to keep his cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"………….you and Sasuke". said Ino looking at her best friend.

"me and Sasuke? What about us?"

"well…are you serious about him?"

"what do you mean serious about him? Of course I'm serious about him! I love him!" exclaimed Sakura

"Sakura can you hear yourself! I mean we all know that well….he's---"

"Ino I hope you understand. I love him and I know he fells the same way. I can fell it in his kisses, the way he hold me…..he cares for me.

Ino stopped walking and whispered to her self "I hope you're right Sakura" then run to catch up with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke got to the academy a little early, and got greeted by their friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

"hey guys!" said Naruto

'hey!" said Kiba

"loud as always Naruto" said Shikamaru

All the guys walk by the far corner outside of the academy. They were talk about nonsense things when a "girly' voice said "Ahh finally I found you guys! Hello!"

They all turn they're heads to where the 'girly" voice came from only to see………………..

END OF CHAPTER!

--------------------------------

well that's my very first chapter! hope you enjoy reading it! ideas and suggestions would be great! please REVEIW! i want to know what you think about my very first story!

SweetBebot


	2. Chapter 2 NOMINATION

Hi guys SweetBebot's here! It's my second chapter for love can't lie! It's my first story so please people be nice!

2nd chapter "Nomination!"

**RECAP**

Naruto and Sasuke got to the academy a little early, and got greeted by their friends Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys!" said Naruto

'Hey!" said Kiba

"Loud as always Naruto" said Shikamaru

All the guys walk by the far corner outside of the academy. They were talk about nonsense things when a "girly' voice said "Ahh finally I found you guys! Hello!"

They all turn they're heads to where the 'girly" voice came from only to see………………..

**END OF RECAP**

"Oh Temari it's you" said Shikamaru

"So what's up?" asked Kiba

"Yeah Temari, why would you just come talking to us?" asked Naruto giving her weird look which looked really idiotic

"Well you see my brother is transferring here tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would be nice to befriend him?" said Temari giving them a pleading look.

"Why would we------" said Kiba giving her a no way look

"I mean I don't want my lil bro to end up in the wrong group of people. rightttttttt!" said Temari totally ignoring Kiba

"Of course babe!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Good, thanks for understanding you guys!" Temari giggled then skipped away back to her friends.

"Hey Shikamaru….did you just called Temari….."babe"?" asked Naruto looking confused.

"Are you stupid! They started going out like a week ago!" spat Sasuke to Naruto

"Shikamaru! Why did you say yes!" exclaimed kiba.

"If I didn't she won't bugging me until I say yes…which is very troublesome." Sai Shikamaru

"hm….. talking about "going out" how's you and Sakura?" continued Shikamaru to Sasuke remembering what Naruto said

"Didn't you guy started going out like 2 week ago? asked Shino.

"Yeah! they sure did" said Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Well we're doing great! I was planning on taking her out on a date later after the meeting". said Sasuke

"Look like you're a good boyfriend Sasuke". Said Shikamaru smirking at him.

"The question is….DO YOU LOVE HER?" asked Shino.

They all looked at him tensely.

"Sigh, I have to admit love and care for her….very much". admitted Sasuke.

They all let out a relieve sigh and then smile at him.

"Good for you Sasuk-----" said Kiba

"yeah and you better take good care of her or else…you'll get a piece of U-ZA-MA-KI NARUTO.

The all laugh at him

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura and Ino got to the academy. They saw TenTen and Hinata by a tree beside the academy

"hi guys!" greeted Ino.

"Hi Ino, Sakura" said Hinata and TenTen

"So where's Temari?" asked Sakura

"Oh she said she have to find the guys and tell them that her lil bro is transferring here tomorrow. AND of course you know Temari…she wants them to befriend him." Answered Ten Ten

"AAHHH I see". said Sakura

Sakura was talking to Hinata about their last missions when she saw Temari walking toward them, then she caught glimpse of Sasuke behind her talking with HIS GROUP OF FRIENDS by the far corner.

"I wonder what their talking about?" thought sakura.

Just then Ino asked Temari "so….did what did they say?" which startle sakura, getting her mind off sasuke and back to the girls.

"Well they actually said…yes!" said Temari a little surprise but very glad.

"Well that's good! said Hinata giving them a cute smile.

"ohhh, what time is it?" asked sakura

"It's 8:45" answered Ten Ten looking in her guess wrist watch.

"It's about time…let's head in". said Ino.

Gathering in the meeting room which was in one of the class room in the academy, all chunnin took their seats. Sakura and her friends where they were assign to.

After few minutes Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke, greeting them by a simple "yo".

"Okay chunnins, we are gathered here today because I have an announcement. Lady Tsunade declared that we are to celebrating her 5th anniversary as a hokage. She wants to have a program and not think about any ninja stuff on that day, like performing a dances, plays, sings and other entertaining stuff. Your group of chunnin have been given the category of singing…" said kakashi

He heard groans and complaining from the chunnins

"It isn't that bad, compare to a play, which was given to my group of jounins" said kakashi sweet dropping.

"Okay, now all your names are written in these pieces of paper and I'll draw 3 names, those who I called will get voted on then whoever gets the highest votes get to sing in the program….and one more thing you can also nominate someone you wish to vote on but only ONE and we'll vote on that person as well." He continued

All of them were very nervous hoping that their name won't be called….well most of them that is.

"All right….first one is………Uzamaki Naruto".

"What! I got drawn" shouted Naruto rather happy.All other sweet drop.

"ummm…okay next……..Rock Lee"

"All right my name got drawn! Everyone vote me!" yelled lee then started singing very VERY off tune.

"Okay Okay lee one more, and hopefully someone who can sing". said Kakashi but whispering the last part.

"kay next is….Yamanaka Ino!"

Everyone started claping, some whispered "I'm totally voting her!"

Ino started to sweet drop.

"Oh no! my name got drawn….I can't even sing and everyone is going to pick me! Only Hinata, Ten Ten, Temari and…..ah ha! Sakura! Yeah I'll nominate her, I know that she sing very well" thought Ino

"ummm….kakashi sensei, I was hoping I could nominate someone?" asked Ino.

"Are just saying that so they won't vote you and vote on the person you're nominating instead? asked Kakashi

Ino sweet drop "No! I'm not, I just think that the person I'm nominating deservers to sing in that program that anybody else here and she can sing way better that me". said Ino.

"Ino, everyone can sing better that you!.. oh shit don't tell me she'll nominate me!" screamed Sakura in her head.

"Ummmm…I nominate…" Ino said looking aroude the room then saw Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari all pointing at Sakura. Then she looked at Sakura which was giving her a "don't say my name or you'll be dead as soon as we get out of here" look, then she grin, a very naughty grin.

"I nominate………Haruno Sakura".

**END OF CHAPTER.**

So people what do you think? Please please review! I really want to know what you think. It IS my first story after all…you authors should know what I'm feeling cause you've been in my position before right? Tell me should I update soon? Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!

Bye bye

**SweetBebot.**


	3. Chapter 3 BUTTERFLY

Hello SweetBebot here...

Here's the third chapter of Love Can't Lie…. YAY!

Thanks for GaarasGirl22002 and MistressBlossom for the review! I really appreciate it! Thank so much

Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter! Hehehehe

PLEASE READ THE MESSAGE AFTER THE STORY

here you go…..

**3rd CHAPTER.**

**RECAP**

"ummm….kakashi sensei, I was hoping I could nominate someone?" asked Ino.

"Are just saying that so they won't vote you and vote on the person you're nominating instead? asked Kakashi

Ino sweet drop "No! I'm not, I just think that the person I'm nominating deservers to sing in that program that anybody else here and she can sing way better that me". said Ino.

"Ino, everyone can sing better that you!.. oh shit don't tell me she'll nominate me!" screamed Sakura in her head.

"Ummmm…I nominate…" Ino said looking aroude the room then saw Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari all pointing at Sakura. Then she looked at Sakura which was giving her a "don't say my name or you'll be dead as soon as we get out of here" look, then she grin, a very naughty grin.

"I nominate………Haruno Sakura".

**END OF RECAP**

"Haruno….Sakura?" question Kakashi

"Yes one and only Haruno Sakura" answered Ino.

"Well then Sakura."

"But Kakashi-sensei, how would be vote if we don't know what they sound like singing?" asked one chunnin.

"hmmmm…well I guess they'll have to sing us an example."

Sakura's eyes widen

"Naruto, you're up first."

Naruto stood up then started sing……Mary had a little lamp. Everyone sweatdrop. Kakashi stop him before he gets carried away…….sing Mary had a little lamp..yeahhh.

"Okay Lee you're up."

"Yes!" yelled Lee, and then started singing untitled by simple plan. How the hell did they know simple plan I have no idea! Well anyways everyone was covering there ears to stop the "horrible" sound entering their ears, then brain, THEN permanently stay there….FOREVER…hehehehe(suppose to be a sinister laugh)

"stop, stop, stop STOP!" said Kakashi.

"wha- WHY? I was just getting to the good part!"

But then all ignored him. Naruto was even BETTER than him! For godsake.

"Kay, Ino you know the pitch"

"ummm…Kakashi-sensei…I can't sing today…beeecauseee….I have this really bad sore throat since ummm since yesterday yeah." Then she "cough" a fake "cough

It was pretty obvious that she was lying, but Kakashi let it go this time. He was curious if Sakura can sing.

"Umm alright, I'll let it slide, Sakura your turn."

She sigh. "I guess I'll have to just to this" she though

Sakura stood up from her chair, looked at everybody for a moment. Everybody was waiting for her, then sight again. She stated singing butterfly by Mariah Carey.

_**When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands and watch you rise  
**_

Every one was watching her in amazement. They all, well except for the other three girls, didn't know than Tsunade's apprentice have a melodious voice. Even sasuke didn't know that and was quite surprise.

_**Spread you wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be, so spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly**_

Sakura was looking at Sasuke while sing as if sing it for him only him. After she finish there was total silence. Sakura looked around the room then sat back down; once she did there was a loud encore. Some cheering "more! more!"

"WOW!" "NOW she can sing! How would have known?" thought Kakashi. "Alright voting time!"

Everyone had voted Sakura except for Naruto and Lee how had voted on themselves.

Sakura sweatdrop "awww man how troublesome, now I have to sing in the program thingy." she said to herself.

"Okay. Everyone you're dismissed except to you Sakura." announced Kakashi. "I'll see you guys back here at 1:00 pm okay don't forget to come back."

"umm…Kakashi-sensei? Umm what is it?" sakura asked while the other chunnins leave the room. Ino and the others waited for her outside by the cherry blossom tree, the one where the girl were hanging out before they entered the academy.

"Ahh…sakura..good good.."he said while looking for something in the desk. "sakura come here after the meeting we'll talk about the details for the program."

"Sure sensei"

"Alright well better get going your friends are waiting for you." He said then sakura started to walk away but before she open the door Kakashi said "you really have a good voice sakura..i'm glad you're sing for tsunade-sama." Then he smile at her, even though you can't really see because of his mask but you know that he is.

Sakura blushed then said "thank you" then left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and the others went to Ichiraku ramen to eat lunch. Sakura and sasuke were at the far corner beside Hinata then Naruto, ect…

Sasuke finish his ramen before Sakura. he watched her eat then asked "Sakura can I take you out on a date?...after the meeting"

"After the meeting? Why after the meeting?"

"Why not now?" said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Well I have to meet Kakashi-sensei after the meeting for a meeting. She said sadly. Getting what Sasuke actually trying to say.

"Can't you cancel and tell him tomorrow instead? And besides you wouldn't need to practice your good enough"

Sakura blushed then hugged Sasuke. Everyone was like "ohhhhh" and "awwwwwww" they both blush.

"Alright I'll ask him"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating Sakura went straight to the meeting room which is actually a classroom where they had the meeting and the last time she saw him. Sakura was walking her way there thinking "I hope his still there."

Entering the classroom she found her sensei busy…well reading his perverted book…. Yeah.

"hmm" he said taking his eyes of his beloved book then looked by the door only to find Sakura. "ahhh sakura you a little….early"

"sensei, I was wondering if I cound talk to you tomorrow instead? Something came up….you know about the program thigy."

"ahh….right.." he looked at her as though he was going to say no. "OKAY, tomorrow 10:30pm alright Sakura"

"Yes sensei. Thank you so much." he thank him then left. There was 10 more minutes left for lunch break she wanted to tell Sasuke her answer for his "question."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ellow...

hope you enjoyed it! i'm sowie 4 not updating sooner!

i got really bc...school stuff you know! wanna do my best in school this year and also got lazy..cause i'm soooooo tired

anyways pleaseee REVIEW i'm dieing 2 know what you think...please i'm beging you...and i'll try to update soon!

if you think that the summary of the story is way out of the story so far...well i'm just trying to make it more detail and not straight to the point...it will make sense as you go on the story. So please people be patient it will get better!

wait...one more thing...i might change the rating to M but if you think that the story will be better without the "more mature" stuff please let me know! a friend is helping me to make it "more mature" so it will be more romantic and suspensful...that's what she said... hehehe

bye bye!

one last thing! i forgot to mention...if you wanna listen to butterfly by mariah carey... the one that sakura sang in the story check out my profile! just for people who haven't heard it before that wanna know what the hell is that song!check it out!

SweetBebot


	4. Chapter 4: STARFLY FIREFLY?

Hello my fellow fan fic readers….

Here's the fourth chapter of love can't lie…..

sowie i took so long to update!!!! anyways people i just change this story from rated T to rated M...well, of course for the upcoming chapters there will be limes and maybe better yet lemons...

ENJOY!!!

**4th CHAPTER**

It was 5 in the afternoon and Sakura and Sasuke were walking at park. They happened to come across an ice cream vender and Sasuke bought him and Sakura an ice cream.

"I didn't know you're such good singer. How come you didn't told me before?" asked Sasuke, while licking him Ice cream.

"Well I didn't think of myself that way….." she replies

"Sasuke-kun….."

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go to the "place"…please?"

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Because….." said Sakura, while giving him a very very cute puppy face.

"Alright then….I don't see why not." said Sasuke.

While walking their away to the "place" Sakura asked, "sasuke-kun…..um..i was wondering…that maybe we could have a theme song?"

"A theme song?"

""yeah…you know, my parents had one too. It was really cute. They used to sing it to me before I go to sleep….you know when your parents read you a bedtime stories? Well my parents don't, instead they sing there "theme song". Well that is when I was still little; I still remember it like it was yesterday. They have a really good voice." said Sakura.

"Maybe that's why you have such mesmerizing voice. Sakura, you inherited it to you parents." said Sasuke, smiling at her.

"Of course!" beamed Sakura. "and you know what else….maybe we could also make nickname to each like baby..or boo…"

"or babe.."

"or….or.."

"Yeah I get the idea…my…starfly" said Sasuke.

"Starfly?"

"Yeah starfly……I feel like calling you that, besides it's ..um..unique." said Sasuke finishing his ice cream, then throwing it in the thrash.

"Alright then my…firefly." said Sakura, already finish with her ice cream minutes before Sasuke.

"Firefly?"

"Yeah firefly, I feel like calling you that and besides it's unique." said Sakura, grinning at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He turns Sakura by her shoulders so she would be facing him then kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura then returned the kiss and became a heated, passionate, fierce kiss. After few seconds they pulled away. Sasuke huggedSsakura and whispered, "I love you……so much Sakura."

"I love you too."

Sakura looked to her right and smiled. They have reached their destination, "the place"

"We're here." said Sakura.

"C'mon then." replied Sasuke, then hold Sakura's hand then run to the field.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto and the others just finish eating at the Ichiraku ramen and were just walking around the village. None of them have any missions lately and was very bored. Then Naruto suddenly asked, "I wonder what's behind the Hokage monument?"

"Hmm… that's a good question Naruto, now that you mention it I haven't even been there before." exclaimed Kiba.

"Well then let's go!" shouted Naruto.

"I don't know you guys…." said Sakura, giving them an unsure look.

"Awww… come on Sakura-chan, don't be such a kill joy and besides we'll just take a peek." begged Naruto.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm here." said Sasuke to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay then..."

Moments later, they were all amaze at the scenery before them.

"Wow. This is amazing!" shouted Naruto.

Flowers covered the land a by there right side was a very big cherry blossom tree. Since that day, they started hanging out there more often and having picnics. Nobody really knows about the places except them and probably the Hokage, since every time they go there, they don't see anybody walking around there or hanging out or training, so they figure that their the only ones that knows the place.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on a large branch of the cherry blossom.

"So my dear **firefly**, what do you think about the theme song idea?" asked Sakura.

"Well of course it depends on what kind of song it would be." He replied.

"You know what…I know this one cute cute song by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand. I finally found someone."

"Hmmm… the title sounds interesting. We'll my dear **starfly** would you mind sing it for me?" he asked.

"I'd love to." Then she started sing…….

_I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete  
_

_It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin _

This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though  
My favouite line was  
"Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone

"How was that?" asked Sakura with a charming smile on her face.

"Amazing." complimented Sasuke. He place a quick kiss on her lip then said, "Let's go it's getting late. I'll drop you off you place."

"Alright"

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

i wanted to make this chappie longer...but i keep forgeting the rest of the story at school!!! sooo...i promise i'll try to update really soon...

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!!! REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WANNA 2 KNOW IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT!!!

oh yeah! if you guys wanna listen to the song "I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE" that sakura sang in this chappie?????check out my profile...


	5. Chapter 5 I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE

Hello everyone!!

Here's another chappie of love can't lie…..

please review!!!!!

ENJOY!!!

**5th CHAPTER**

"So I'll see you tomorrow my starfly."

"Wait….. Come in for a sec. I want to listen to the song with you. It won't take long. Please….."

"Alright, it won't hurt."

Once they got inside Sakura called out her mom and dad and nobody was answering.

"I wonder where the went?" she thought. She entered the kitchen then saw a note on the fridge.

Dear Sakura,

Me and your dad just went out for um… a dinner and we might get home late. Please just help yourself with the food.

Love mom.

"Looks like your mom and dad went put on a date, huh?" said Sasuke peering through her shoulder a reading the note. Well…you know smirking.

"I guess so." said Sakura. "Lets go to the computer, think I have that **lovely** song download."

Once they got Sakura's room she immediately turned the computer on.

Sakura went to first (god I love that website!) then search for the song their looking for. ALAS!!!!!! She found it! Sakura click the title I finally found someone by Barbara Streisand and Brian Adam. After listening to the song Sakura click another video, it's the same song except different artist. Well in Sakura's opinion this version of the song is better.

"God! This song is classy!" Sakura though.

After the song, sakura saw a song that has a title that captured her interest, the song is called love can't lie. Sakura click on the picture and listened to it.

still recall the warmth of the night  
try to ease the pain in my heart  
and now that your out of my sight  
tears fall from these eyes  
echoes of my voice slowly die fears in every corner of my mind  
and even if it's over  
still can't bear with time

how could you go?  
how could you say goodbye?  
it hurts inside cause by now  
still can't find the reason why love can't lie

"Idon't like it." said Sasuke. sakura was quite suprise. she like the song. How come he doesn't.

"How come Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Because my dear **starfly...**the lyrics...it sound like i'll leave you...and i wouldn't do that. I love you sakura."

"awww...my dear **firefly...**i love you too. you're right...it's just i the song is so...i don't knowit calms me down ...i'm starting to like her."

"like who?"

"HER! sarah geronimo...the one singing. Don't you think she's great?!"

"Yes she is...but you're better!"

Sakura smile at him.

Sakura wanted to listen to the song they pick for their "theme song" so she played it again. It was the third time sakura played the song and she still wasn't getting tired of it. and she's guessing neighter did sasuke, cause he wasn't complaining. after thinking this, Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke, only to see him leaning in the wall looking out the window. Sakura walked up to him and whispered. "do you like the song?" Sasuke looked at her and said "of course I do! Especially when you sing it! It feels like the song is only made for you to sing-" "it for you" said Sakura finishing the sentence and giving him a charming smile. "I love you" she whispered in his ear. I love you too…..so much." he replied. Sakura placed her arms around Sasuke's neck, while sasuke placed his around her waist. They lean closer until their lips met. It started as a simple chaste kiss, seconds later it turned into a passionate, fierce kiss.

Sasuke slowly guide Sakura to the bed. Kissing and nibbling her lips and neck until they reached the bed. Sasuke then gave a little tag at the hem of Sakura's top, giving the signal that he want to discard it. Sakura, she of course get the "signal" help him take it off. Sasuke's shirt soon followed. Sasuke kissed her again, then Sakura slowly lied down the bed not breaking the kiss. Once they were at the bed, Sasuke, obviously on top of her, slowly traveled down to Sakura's neck, then started sucking, nibbling her places to places, leaving little love marks. While his right hand and knees were supporting his weight, his left hand was trying to unclip her bra, but was unsuccessful.

On the other hand Sakura was moaning and gasping at the pleasure Sasuke was giving her, but notice that he was trying to unclip her bra but failed miserably. Then a little idea came in her mind. Sakura placed her hand to sasuke's chin then lifted his face then hungrily kiss him. Sakura slowly sat up not breaking the kiss. Sakura place butterfly kisses to sasuke until she had reached his neck. Like what he did to her, she started kissing, sucking, and nibbling him. Now he was the one moaning. He then felt himself tighten. He was getting arouse! Sasuke took the chance to unclip Sakura's bra. Once it was on the ground, Sasuke gently push Sakura down from their sitting position and was now on top of her again. But before he got a chance to do anything, the phone rang, but he just ignored it. He wanted to continue, of course he don't want to stop yet, he was just getting…getting….well getting there, if you know what I mean. Sakura stopped him and said "Sasuke, it might be important." Sasuke sigh. He then got off her, then she took the bed sheets and covered her half naked body.

Sakura picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"INO!!!!" Sakura thought.

"What is it Ino?" said Sakura answering the phone

"SAKURA! You have to come over!" exclaimed Ino

"Why? something happened?!"

"……um…..well no…..I'm just bored, I already called everyone! So you better come. Wait…….is Sasuke with you?"

"As the matter of fact, YES!!! Talk about bad timing!"

"hehehe sorry!... but still you have to get yours and Sasuke's ass here!"

"Okay okay. Well be there. Bye." Then they both hung up

"Ino?" asked sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "She wants us to come over, the others are already there."

"its 9 pm and she wants us to come over!"

"Apparently."

"Well are we going?"

"Hell yeah! If we don't she'll just won't shut up tomorrow when we see each other!"

"Let's go then!" said Sasuke.

TO BE CONTINUE…….

Well what do you think??? was it bad or good...

please people let me know! i'm not asking for something big! just please review!

well there's a little lime in this chappie...but DAMN ino have to ruin it! don't you guys think!

if you want to listen to LOVE CAN'T LIE BY SARAH GERONIMO please check out my profile...

it's a really cute song...please check it out...it won't take you more that 4 minutes!!!! and i recomend u to listen to it if you like my story!!!

that's all 4 2day...until next time

BYE BYE!!!


End file.
